May I Have This Dance?
by mrtysh
Summary: Pardon me, but may I have this dance?" ZeLink oneshot.


**A/N: SURPRISE!! For all my ZeLink readers out there, it's a surprise oneshot! I made this one a surprise because it may just be my best story ever! It isn't AU, so that's a change. Please enjoy this!**

**May I have this dance?**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Zelda hurriedly traipsed down the long flight of winding stairs to make it to the Hyrule Castle Ballroom in time to be able to greet those who arrived; like the generous, kind princess she was. She had reflected slightly on the discussion the previous night with Impa, her Sheikah guardess.

"_Zelda, he's your father, and it's his birthday! You must be there and purely for him. Surely he'll expect you to be kind and generous enough to see to it that everyone feels welcomed. Everyone in Hyrule will be there! Princess Ruto and her father, Malon, Sheik, all of the warriors, and even _Link _will be there! You're the princess. Now pick out a dress, dear."_

What was the princess supposed to be, a peasant looking for a spare Rupee? That's sure what it sounded like! But the thought of the one who was most precious to her; Link... That was all it took for her to agree. So now she hiked up an elegant green and white dress; adorning the Hyrule symbol attached to the front. She rarely wore this one; but it would surely turn a few heads in her direction. Not to mention her long, sleek chestnut hair that hung tantalizingly over her thin shoulders...

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Zelda pushed open a side door to the ballroom; only to find that only Impa, her father, and a few warriors were in the enormous room. What a pity...

Zelda hastened over to the group of chatty warriors, being sincere enough to bow for them. "Good evening, gentlemen. I do hope you find this celebration to be quite enjoyable," Zelda smiled forcibly, turning to discuss the night's events with her father. She heard whisperings of "Damn, she fine tonight," and "Maybe she's not the prude we thought she was," and a disgusted scowl crawled its way up her features. Perverts.

"Hello, Father!" Zelda bowed, smiling. "Are you finding everything to be acceptable this evening?"

"Of course, Zelda dear. I am so happy that you would be so nice as to greet everyone! I'm very proud of you for doing so," the King praised enthusiastically.

"Thank you, father! I'll keep it up," Zelda hastily made her way for the slowly opening door as she saw her finely-dressed friends Nabooru and Saria enter the room.

"Zelda!" called Saria, meeting the princess halfway in her stride, enveloping Zelda in a tight hug. She was wearing a formal forest green dress that matched the hue of her hair.

"What a sight you are, Princess!" Nabooru, wearing a light periwinkle blue Gerudo cloth; wrapped one arm around around Zelda casually. Saria nodded in agreement to the statement.

"Thank you! I do hope you find the evening to be pleasant," Zelda giggled, adding, "I've been drafted to greet everyone formally. You guys are my practice! I'd better go, there's Ruto!" Zelda waved, leaving the women before her to their own topics.

"Good evening, King Zora," Zelda bowed to Ruto's father, at which Ruto rolled her eyes.

"Good evening to you, Princess! If you'll excuse me, I'd like to have a word or two with your father," the Zora made his way to the throne at which her father sat, basking in the attention from his visitors.

"Wow, Zelda, way to suck-up!" Ruto exclaimed, giggling. She looked particularly fancy in a navy blue dress that reached just below the 'knee.'

"Oh, give me a break. I'm trying to impress Father," Zelda laughed with the Zora princess, sharing the same relaxed tone of voice. Though many disagreed, Ruto was quite pleasant to be around in Zelda's opinion.

"Sure, you are. Well, I see some finely toned warriors; I'll catch up with you later, Zellie!" Ruto dashed off toward the perverts Zelda had come in contact with earlier. The Zora girl wasn't exactly the most primitive...

Zelda laughed heartily and rolled her eyes. She saw the orchestra that had been hired to perform; they were setting up in the back of the room. A cellist, two violinists, and many percussionists it was composed of. Soothing music would add a nice touch to the celebration.

She turned and walked back toward the door, only to greet a few more warriors. At least they had sense enough to ogle over her _silently_.

"Hi, Zelda," a deep, almost raspy voice greeted.

She turned to see Sheik, the one who has been a great help to Hyrule for the longest of times. "Oh, good evening, Sheik!" Zelda bowed in response.

"Oh, Zel, you needn't bow for me, I'm no royalty," Sheik added all too modestly.

"Well, I think you deserve it; and I'm trying to impress Father," Zelda whispered, glancing in her father's direction.

"Of course. Then I shall return the favor..." Sheik bowed, then rose and kissed the back of Zelda's gloved hand.

"Oh, thank you!" Zelda smiled, slightly observing his black Sheikah wrappings and skin-tight suiting. "So, how have you been lately?"

"All right, I suppose; thank you for your concern. Oh, before I forget, do you know if Malon will be here tonight? I have to tell her something..." Sheik hesitated here, slightly averting his gaze from the assertive blue eyes of the princess.

"Malon should be arriving shortly. What is it that you wish to tell her?" Zelda inquired, lifting his chin so he would look at her. She saw apprehension, distress, and dreariness in his teal-colored eyes at the mention of Malon.

"Well... See, I visited her at the ranch a while back; to inquire of any needs she may have had in thanks for allowing me to use one of her mares. She claimed that everything was taken care of, but she asked me to stay if I wished, so I remained at the ranch for a while."

"Whilst I was there, we discussed each others' personal life experiences and characteristics. We found out so much about each other, and I discovered how similar we are as people. What I'm getting at is... I love Malon!" Sheik pronounced a little louder than need be, attracting the suspicious eyes of some warriors.

"Really? I never would've known. You should talk to her tonight!" Zelda suggested, frowning when Sheik shook his head vigorously. "Come on, she'll know sooner or later, and I'm not saying I'll tell her anything."

"But, Zelda, we'd bonded as friends! It's different now, and I don't think it'll work out. Just- Bye!" Sheik dodged through the large crowd of warriors and disappeared somewhere in the back of the room. As a pair of arms nearly strangled Zelda in an embrace, she could see why.

"Zellie! I've missed you! You need to come and visit more often," Malon's high pitched, reprimanding voice scolded happily. That was why Sheik had left the premises faster than Zelda could blink.

"Hello, Malon... I know it's been too long since we've talked, but I do have princess duties I must take care of. When did you arrive?" Zelda questioned.

"Oh, I just got here. But enough of that, I have so much to tell you! Firstly, I'm in love with that dress you're wearing! It looks so great on you. I bet the warriors have been staring at you!" Malon complimented graciously.

"You have no idea, really. So what was it that you were so anxious to tell me?" Zelda led the gadding girl to a slightly more secluded area in the large room to allow their words to be a little more secretive. Zelda still had yet to catch sight of the embarrassed Sheikah man who had fled the area earlier.

"Well..." Malon began, sitting in the windowsill nearby, "Sheik came to visit me this past week because he wanted to repay me for letting him used one of the mares in his travels. Of course that was no problem, so I wouldn't allow him to help me; I am not in need of any help. But then... I couldn't resist it, I asked him to stay if he wanted to, and he did stay."

"While he was there, we really got to know each other. We talked so much and spent so much time together and told each other a lot of things. To sum this up, I'm in love with Sheik..." Malon hid her cherry red face from the concerned yet calm gaze of the princess.

"Malon, that's wonderful. Tell you what, why don't you go find him? I saw him here earlier. I don't know where he went though, I'll keep an eye out for him," Zelda encouraged her companion.

"Really? Thanks, Zellie! So how is life on your side of the street?" Malon brightened up instantly.

"Well I'd say things are going goo-" Zelda froze as she saw a most handsome, delicious, downright sexy man approaching her.

The man in the memorable green tunic and unnaturally clean denim pants and less-battered brown boots whispered, "Good evening, Princess. May I be so bold as to ask of your wellness at the time being?"

"L-Link... g-good evening to you as w-well. I am well, yourself?" she stammered, blushing furiously as slightly libidinous thoughts entered her vulnerable mind.

"I am well also. I wished your father an extremely splendid celebration, I am happy for him. Well, I'll see you later on in the night, Zelda," Link smiled, retreating into the enormous crowd.

Zelda exhaled a breath she seemed to have held in for hours. It was as if his charisma was tempting her to leap onto him like a rabid dog or commit suicide, neither of which were in her rights to do. She needed to get away from all this drama for awhile.

"Anyone care for wine?" a servant asked the two women. Zelda, without thinking of her actions, grasped a goblet and sipped the bitter liquid.

The taste made her shudder, but it slid down her throat nevertheless. The red wine seemed to whisper its questionable notion to her mind, slightly inebriating her. Exactly the feeling she needed.

"Zelda? What just happened?" Malon questioned, obviously referring to Link.

"Oh... That. Well, you see, Link, I-" Zelda stuttered.

"You like him, don't you?" Malon grinned from ear to ear, feeling very proud of herself for the discovery. "Zellie, he's perfect for you! It's a match made in the Sacred Realm!"

"Really? Thanks, that's how I feel for you and Sheik. Speaking of which, there he is! Go, now!" Zelda encouraged, giving Malon a slight push in the right direction.

Malon slowly approached Sheik and they walked off together, presumably to 'talk.'

Zelda sighed, polishing off the wine and setting the glass on a nearby servant's tray. Casually twirling a strand of hair, she ambled closer to the orchestra. They were currently performing an exquisite composition of soothing rhythm, though unrecognizable to Zelda.

"Hey, Zel! How's your night?" Saria, Nabooru and Ruto walked up to her just then, each with an all-too-cheery smile on the their faces, Saria's words slightly slurred from being inebriated.

"My night? It's fine I suppose... How about all of you?" Zelda muttered with slight disappointment.

"Ours are pretty boring... Well, except Ruto—where is she anyway?" Saria wondered, catching sight of the reckless girl standing by some visiting Zora. "Anyway, Nabs and I saw _Link_! I had no clue he would be here. Did you see him, Zellie?"

"Link? Umm, no I haven't seen him. I didn't know he was here..." Zelda lied, hesitantly glancing around to see if she could find him again.

"Really? Well, we think you should dance with him! Seriously! He's the hero of Hyrule, and you're the princess! You guys would look so cute together," Nabooru added, Saria nodded enthusiastically.

"You think so?" Zelda stared at them, decoding their expressions. They seemed to be sharing with her what thoughts they did have...

"Zelda? Come-hither," Zelda heard the almost cooing voice of her father beckoning her near his throne. She just realized how close she was.

"Yes, Father?" she bowed slightly upon meeting his gaze.

"Well, dearest, I was hoping so dearly that you would join me in a Father/daughter waltz, along with Mr. Sheik and Miss Malon, Impa and Mr..." Zelda listened intently as Impa whispered something into his ear, presumable the name he was having difficulty remembering. "Ahh, yes, Mr. Burnham. We'll be waltzing a ceremonial waltz, if you would like to join us?"

"Why, it would be my pleasure, father! When do we begin?" Zelda inquired, but her question was quickly answered as the pace of the music changed to a waltzing tune.

Everyone seemed to know that only a few pairs would be dancing. They all formed a large berth in the middle of the room for the dancing, and Zelda joined her father in the precise center. Impa and the warrior were to her left, and Malon and Sheik—apparently the two had worked everything out—to her right.

Her father lead, taking them back a step, side to side, a twirl here and there. All in all, very relaxing. Impa seemed disgusted with the warrior; perhaps his hand traveled too far down the small of her back for her likings... Malon and Sheik seemed to know what they were doing; or rather, Sheik, the lead.

Soon, more pairs joined in to the waltzing. Zelda earned several smiles from Malon as they would pass each other in the rhythm of dancing. Even Saria and Nabooru had each found a partner.

A voice changed the atmosphere of the entire room. "Pardon me, King Harkinian, but may I have this dance with your daughter?" Naturally, it was none other than Link that stood before them.

Zelda surely paled at the sight of him, especially when he wished to dance with her... "Why, yes of course, sir Link. I'll be going now," the King replied, edging his way out of the crowd.

She surely looked whiter than her gloves, or, by now, redder than a cherry. Link wanted to dance with her? And her father let him?

"Good evening, Princess," Link grasped her waiting hand, and rested the other one hesitantly on her hip.

"L-Link, that's not n-necessary, that title. It's Zelda," she smiled, at least half-heartedly. The muscles in her face were failing on her.

They moved in time with the soothing chords, Link's touch as soft as ever. "Well, then, Zelda it is. You look very beautiful tonight, Zelda..." he whispered temptingly.

"T-Thank you," she said, not knowing how to match up to that other than, "y-you are very striking yourself... I thank you very much for being here this evening."

"Why, of course, Zelda dear. I couldn't miss it, it means too much to the kingdom," Link smiled, twirling her exuberantly as the music enthused slightly.

As the pair moved around the dance floor, she had caught sight of Malon a few times, who had been sending some 'messages' to her. Apparently, she was being encouraged to go somewhere with Link and talk elsewhere. Once, she'd gotten close enough to whisper, "Or kiss him!"

Zelda eyed her, and the blue orbs spoke 'WHAT? I'm a princess, I CAN'T do that here!'

Before Malon could 'reply,' the piece of music reached its conclusion. Link spun her once more, and finished to applause and whistles from the 'audience.'

Link smiled at Zelda, who had relaxed her grip on his shoulder. She's just realized how lovely his eyes were... that beautiful cerulean bl—

She hadn't noticed until the moment of the split second in which it had happened. The room quieted, and Link softly pressed his lips down upon her own. She had to grasp onto his shoulder again from the astonishment. Zelda could feel her face heating up, but she cared not. She returned his kiss and then some, despite all the people around her. She could feel the scowls of the perverted warriors boring a marginal hole in her back, but the sparkling eyes and grins from her 'support group' seemed to say, 'Way to go, Zellie!'

Link broke the embrace reluctantly. Speechless, he read her expression of passionate arousal and utter happiness. He smiled widely in response.

The pair had earned unexpected applause, to some extent. As if they could hear the whispering requests of an encore, Zelda pulled Link back to her.

What an enjoyment love is.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was that. I really hope you liked it, and please inform me of my mistakes (critique me!)**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
